Blood Wine
by Renaria
Summary: When strange dreams begin to plague Seras. Alucard seems to hold the key to her Pandora's box, But when an innocent game back fires and Seras becomes more aware of her lust, can Alucard withstand the emotions she brings and more inportantly can she? AxS paring heavy M in later chapters!


_**Ren~ Hey guys well this is my first fan fiction and it's an idea that's been swirling around in my head for a while. The second chapter has been written also so I hope you like this please if you have any questions at all let me know and I hope to hear some reviews. ^^**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HELLSING BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD STEAL SERAS AND ALUCARD AND STUFF THEM IN A ROOM TILL THEY GOT IT ON DAMN IT!**_

_**~X~**_

_A woman stood overlooking the destruction around her; the meadows once a secret haven for her and her lover was now alight glowing orange and red against the blackness of night sky where no stars dare shine and the moon rose high in all her beauty._

_The soft glow set the waist length cascades of blonde locks alight in its rival ness of the moon above her, Skin unblemished making her look like an angel among the wreckage of men, the dress she wore was white as winters first snow the bodice clung like a second skin and the full skirts hit the ground._

_Bodies littered the ground just outside the half fallen down stone building she was currently taking refuge hands gripping the stone pillar as her knuckles bled from an earlier sprawl she had done trying to hide from the men that had sought revenge against her lover and her hands white from clinging so dearly as if she was to be swallowed up if she dared let go._

_It had gone quiet and her heart thundered threatening to break from her chest and she let go and threw herself from the building and running as fast as her shoes could take her as she passed countless bodies in various states of death and dying the sound of swords clashing crashed around her eardrums and she ran to it._

_Eyes widened as she took in the full picture, the more men just dropping by timed slashes of carbon steel and followed by a river of crimson and in the middle of the carnage stood her beloved: His black hair was flowing long locks tangling as the wind whipped it behind him as he spun round and blocked another blade with his own kicking the attacker in the stomach to finish the job._

_Never had he looked more dangerous, and more painstakingly beautiful in her life of seeing him even covered in blood his shirt and cravat once white was stained crimson in the red liquid of life, his black cloak was tattered and ripped in places as the wind helped his graceful movements dancing with death with the blade held by slender fingers. His black breaches were less blood splattered and his riding boots were scuffed from the harsh terrain around them and his face was strong and determined._

_Pale skin like carved marble that contrasted with his jet black hair. His black eyebrows graced an almost arrogant posture his nose was straight and cupid bow lips that was curled up in a smirk as he once again sliced his blade upwards. The wolf in flowing sheep's clothing as his eyes lit up and her thoughts vanished the black as night eyes were alive tonight in the thrill of battle they seemed to glow red in flickers as the tanglement of lashes brushed his high cheek bones with every blink._

_It was then that she realised the battle was over and her beloved was walking towards her his blade was encased in its shaft and he stood in front of her. His hand reached out and strong knuckles caressed her cheek softly as her blue eyes fluttered shut as her had reached up to hold the hand to her face her lips brushing the junction between his thumb and index finger._

_He pulled her towards him. Corseted chest against chiselled stone and if it wasn't for her laces holding her tight she would have gasped in surprise. Her cheeks red as she found herself staring into twin pools of crimson and black and he leaned forward brushing his lips against the shell of her ear_

"_Seras…" he whispered kissing down her jawline repeating her name like a prayer and she moaned helplessly burying her fingers into his locks._

"_Seras…" The junction between her shoulder and neck which she knew he could see her pulse through her skin beating like a hummingbirds wings. Letting a soft moan leave her lips as he traced his way back so his lips almost brushed her own. "Seras" he whispered once more and then suddenly she was yanked roughly away from her lover._

_**~X~**_

Seras woke suddenly staring into a fiery inferno that seemed both annoyed and amused. Blinking a few times she realised they were not part of her imagination and she yelled throwing her hand up and smashing it against her coffin top and feeling her wrist twinge in retaliation causing her to intake oxygen she didn't even need.

A soft chuckling alerted her senses into realising she was not alone and that she had slept past sun down. Raising her coffin to the upper level she opened the lid and stared at the intruder who seemed to be bearing his usual insane grin that always made her uneasy.

He was beautiful, her master the same male that haunted her dreams and nigh-Daymares . The only difference was his eyes held more fire than hell itself half painted in the colour of blood and his hair was shorter brushing against his shoulders in constant disarray.

"M-Master?" She uttered softly his gaze unnerved her. He scared her more than the thought of losing her humanity to the beast that lurked beneath her skin clawing out at the first signs of bloodshed.

"You're sleeping pattern is becoming quite a reoccurring problem Police girl." He said his voice betraying nothing as his gaze intensified searching her own as if seeing into her very soul. "Is something bothering you?" he asked and his grin widened

Seras felt her body stiffen at his grin did he know? Had she spoke in her sleep? _Oh god_ had her Master listened to her moan! A blush rushed its way up her face as a small 'eeep' escaped her lips, her lashes brushed her cheek as she closed her eyes effectively throwing herself into darkness.

"Is something the matter Police girl?" he asked again this time unable to keep his voice in complete control it lowered a soft growl that made Seras's head snap up and look at him unknowing that the look she had just given him was enough to make him wish he could slam her against the coffin and take her.

Her skin was pale and flawless marred only by the single mark on her neck._ His_ mark she was his Childe and unknowingly to her he planned on making sure it was permanently. Her shoulder length blonde hair brushed her shoulders, strands of pale silk spun gold brushed her cheeks and forehead.

Her eyes were wide and large looking nervous twin ruby pools swirling in some unknown thoughts she was hiding from their link. He remembered that night back in Cheddar remembered the brightest blue eyes he had even seen on a human before he had dragged her down to hell with him.

'_Oh nothing just thinking how good it would be to watch you pop like champagne…wait where the __**hell **__had that __come__ from' _Seras thought suddenly shaking her head violently blushing and looking anywhere but him. "N-no Master, I'm fine just didn't sleep too well, Did Sir Integra wish to speak with me?" Seras asked looking her Sire in the face.

"Yes be there in five minutes" he said stepping away from her and walking towards the door and he turned Cheshire cat grin upon his face as his gaze wavered slightly "Oh and Seras…I do like your lack of sleep wear." He said before phasing through it causing Seras to glance down and realise she was only wearing her black lacy boy shorts and her left eye twitched before her scream

"MASTER! YOU NO GOOD BLOOD SUCKING PERVERT!" and she was sure she picked up of her Masters laughing along the way.

**Ren~ Isn't Alucard such a gentleman just wait till the ballroom scen- I mean what am I talking about ^_^ annnnnnyway …So did ya like it let me know please ^^ love you all!**


End file.
